The Power of Sam Manson
by SamXDanny
Summary: Sam has a power. She won't tell anyone. Not even Danny and Tucker. But when she leaves during the day to go save the town, Danny and Tucker are suspicious and know that she's hiding something. Will their friendship survive? READ! pwease?
1. Sam's Power

**Hey! This is a new story by me called "The Power of Sam Manson" I hope you like it! **

**I do not own Danny Phantom =(**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

This is a power. That I won't tell anyone. Not even my two best friends Danny and Tucker. I was born with this power. This was a gift. I won't let it down. This is a promise. That I will hold…..

_Forever._

* * *

><p><strong>General POV<strong>

As the trio walked down the street to school Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Guys there's a ghost. Cover me!" Danny said as the two covered him.

'_I should go and help him. But I just found out about this power last night. I should wait until I get some practice with the power.' _Sam thought. Danny then sucked the ghost into the thermos and went behind the tree to transform back to his human self.

"Stupid box ghost with his stupid boxes. They can be really annoying." Danny said as the trio began walking to school once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

School is going to really hard today. I thought as I entered the school doors. This power will effect people who hurt me. I wonder why I hadn't attacked the A-List people, but that problem doesn't matter.

During first period I began drawing in my notebook. It was me using my power on ghosts. I know what I will become when I use my power. _A Lion. _In the past I think I had dreams of becoming a lion. Me fighting bad guys and having wars with other predators. When I fainted I woke up or so I thought. What if it wasn't all a dream? What if it was all real? My deep thoughts were interrupted by the bell. I then packed my stuff and left the room. Then my head stung and started thinking of very important stuff. It was my conscious. It was telling me someone is in danger. I obeyed it. I went behind the school and transformed into a lion. I listened to where my conscious was taking me. I knew this meant war.

Ten minutes later I found myself in the woods. A bear was attacking a human being. I knew I had to do something. I then ran and growled towards the bear and pinned it down. I attacked it with my pointy sharp claws and scratched the bear. The human ran away while I was distracting the bear. I then punched and kicked the bear till it was unconscious and passed out. When it was laying there and unmoving, I quickly ran out of the woods and towards the school.

When I got back to the school I went behind it and transformed back to my original self. It was already fourth period when I came into the doors. So when I got to my classroom without the teacher knowing I tipped toed to my seat. I was surprised the teacher or anyone else didn't noticed. I sat down and I was ready to learn. _'Wow, never thought I'd say that!' _I thought.

* * *

><p>Lunch has finally come. Me, Danny, and Tucker sat at our normal table.<p>

"Where were you this morning? You were here at first period but second and third period you were gone!" Danny said acting worried.

"Oh… uh.. I had to do something for the teachers and it took me two periods to do." I lied.

"Okay." Danny and Tucker said in unison suspiciously.

The rest of the day was fine. My senses weren't going off so that meant there was no danger yet. Tucker and Danny kept looking at me suspiciously. They knew that I was hiding something. Even though I wanted to tell them, I just can't. But someday. But that someday is quite close to now. Until then there's work to be done.

* * *

><p><strong>So did you hate, like, or love it? Well will Danny and Tucker find out about Sam's power? What will Sam face in the next fight? Find out in Chapter 2!<strong>


	2. Sam's Enemy

**Hey! I'm back with this story! Well hope you enjoy! Chapter 2: Sam's Enemy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

The next day I was exhausted. There was danger all night last night. I had to run like 50 miles away! This power can really be annoying sometimes. As usual Danny and Tucker became worried why I was acting this way. I didn't answer. I just kept walking. During 2nd period my head stung. It was the end of class so I asked the teacher if I can go to the bathroom. So let me go and I ran out the doors changed into a lion and ran.

* * *

><p>My conscious was not leading me into the woods. It was leading me to a underground cave. I spied a vampire torturing a human plus animal. The human screamed when he saw me. The vampire looked at me and recognized me. She has purple skin, black hair, red eyes, and a black cape. I have black fur with my purple eyes. The vampire scanned me. She remembered who I was. I can see that in her eyes.<p>

"You! You are the 'savior' of the town who fights for evil! I haven't seen you since you were… like… seven?" The vampire said. "I guess you took a LONG break."

"Wait… how do you know me? Did I fight you before?" I asked with confusion.

"You don't remember? Well let me freshen up for you!" The vampire began. "I am your arch-enemy. My name is D.D for Daniela Dark. But call me Darknissa. If you call me Daniela your dead." I blinked twice. "Anyway since you were four you had been fighting me. You were very strong. You defeated me. Then when you turned like eight you stop saving the world. Then a ghost boy came around this time and fought me once. So here we are again aren't we?"

"Yeah I remember! Well I'm not going to stop fighting! Not even if my life depends on it!" I said as I tackled 'Darknissa' to the ground.

"Nuh-uh-uh! You don't want to do that to me now would you." Darknissa said as she took a hold on my shoulder and her mouth close to it. I immediatlygot off her. "Good girl. Now if you excuse me I have work to do." Darknissa said evilly as she walked over to the human and animal.

"Oh no you don't!" I shouted as I scratched her. She fell to the floor in pain. **(A/N: Just pretend vampires can get hurt ok? I just need the vampire out of the way xD) **Then I ripped the straps that were holding the human and animal. They immediately ran away and I went to finish this chick once and for all.

"Ha ha ha. You can't defeat me no more. Not this time. Your out of luck Sam! YOUR OUT OF LUCK!" Darknissa yelled.

"Nope cause this is goodbye!" I said as I pulled out a Fenton Thermos and sucked her in. **(A/N: She's a vampire ghost just like Vlad o.O) **I put the cap back on and looked at my watch. "Oh my god its 2:30! Well let's just say I went home sick then. I then ran up the latter and ran down the road.

I reached 'Fenton Works' and turned back to my original self. I knocked on the door and Danny answered it. "Sam! Where were you in school today? You were there in only 2 periods! What's going on?" Danny said worried.

"I'm fine. I just went home sick. But I'm ok now. I found a ghost and trapped it into the thermos." I said lifting up the thermos.

"Oh. I bet I was sleeping. Well want me to put it in the ghost zone for you?"

"Sure that would be great! Thanks."

"No problem." He smiled. I smiled back. Then he went down stairs put Darknissa back into the ghost zone and came back up stairs and handed my fenton thermos back to me. "Here you go! Ghost is gone!" He said.

"Thanks again. See you tomorrow." I said.

"I hope so." He mumbled. I giggled and left.

I really hope so too. But I don't know. I just got to keep trying my hardest and do my best. Then I won't take long. _I promise._

* * *

><p><strong>~Somewhere in the Ghost zone~<strong>

**Darknissa's POV**

"I can't believe she beat me again! Well I need to make her weak." I remembered a time I spied on her. And saw her two people that she cannot lose. That will make her weak if they were gone. "I know ecatly what to do! Kidnap Danny and Tucker! MWAHAHAHA!"

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh. Didn't see that coming. Well will Darknissa kidnap Danny and Tucker? Will Sam save the day? Find out in Chapter 3: Kidnapped! REVIEW! please?<strong>


	3. Kidnapped!

**Hey! I'm back with this story! (And I promise I will continue the 13****th**** Floor of Amity Park's Hotel ASAP!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Darknissa's POV<strong>

I got a new home at the ghost zone. That's where I will plan my plan. I built a cage, dungeon, guns, table, and torture things I will need. '_There's no stopping me Sam. No stopping me!' _I thought as I grinned evilly.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

I walked down the sidewalk with my two best friends. Should I even give you there names? We hit the school just when Dash came up to us. _'Oh great. Here comes fun.'_ I thought sarcastically.

"Hey Fentonio! **(A/N: I did Fentonio cause I have a friend named Antonio! XD) **Ready for your beating?" Dash asked as he grabbed Danny and punched him. That's when I lost it. I then walked up to Dash and kicked him in the-you-know-what. Dash fell to the ground and dropping Danny. I then bit Dash on his arm. Dash screamed in pain and ran away. Tuck and Danny were in shocked. Danny broke the silence.

"Wow. Thanks. I guess Dash learned his lesson. Thanks Sam. You really can fight!" Danny said and I blushed.

"But wait." Tucker interrupted. "Did you bite him?"

"Uh…. Yeah… You know me. I… like to bite!" I half lied.

"Yeah… I guess so?" Tucker said confused. Just before I could say something else the bell rang.

"Come on guys. Lets go to class!" Danny said as we went to first class.

* * *

><p><strong>Darknissa's POV<strong>

I walked or floated around the ghost zone. _'There's gotta be a way out of this freaky place!' _I yelled mentally as I looked around for a portal or something. Then I decided to follow a ghost predator. I guess he's a ghost hunter. He then went into a portal. I followed him. I went through the portal. _'aha! I'm back! Now all I need is to make someone in danger!'_ I thought as I kept following this ghost. I saw the ghost attack people randomly. That gave me an idea.

'Hey you!" I yelled at the ghost. His head turned to me. "Yeah you! Come here!" He floated towards me. "Hi I'm Daniela Dark. But just call me Darknissa. If you call me Daniela, I will kill you." He blinked twice. "Can you do me a favor? I want to get revenge on a human/lion. She defeated me when I tried to do evil things. She comes when evil is afoot. So I need you to do evil things to make her come. I'm trying to kidnap her friends. So distract her ok ghost?"

"Yep! And call me Skulker. The greatest hunter!" Skulker yelled out.

"Kay. Nice to know." I said annoyed as we shook hands as a deal and I flew off to Casper High.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

It was 2nd period and my head was stinging. I then raised my hand.

"Yes Miss Manson?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Uh. May I go to the bathroom?" I asked.

"Well yes Miss Manson. it's the end of the period anyway." He said as the bell rang. I ran down the hall and went into the bathroom. I then went into a stall and changed into a lion. I then used my running powers and ran as fast as I could so no one could even see me. I reached the outside of the school and it only took a second. Literally. My conscious took me where Skulker was attacking the town. _'Should Danny take care of this?' _I mentally asked myself.

'_**But Danny's not here.'**_ I knew that voice. It was Darknissa's!

'_Darknissa! What did you do to him?'_

'_**Oh.. Nothing.. Just kidnapped him with Tucker.'**_

'_WHAT? Well Danny has ghost powers! He can defeat you!'_

'_**I learned that. But they are asleep. I used sleeping gas on them. So when they wake up, they will be close to dying!'**_

'_Why are you doing this?'_

'_**Its revenge Sam. Haven't you heard it before? Oh wait, no you haven't sorry dear my bad.'**_

'_I will get you! And when I do you will wish you haven't messed with me!'_

'_**I'm afraid that will never happen Samantha. Well I got to go, bye, bye now. Enjoy the pain in your head while it lasts! MWAHAHAHA!' **_Then I could feel Darknissa was free from my thoughts. That worn me out a little bit but before I passed out, one thought came to my head. _'What am I going to do?' _Then everything turned black after that.

* * *

><p><strong>What is Sam going to do? Will she save Danny and Tucker? What is Darknissa going to do with Danny when she knows he got ghost powers? Find out in Chapter 4: Rescued?<strong>


	4. Rescued?

**Ok! I'm back! Sorry for the wait. I am busy. School started again. Spring break is over DX Well on with the story! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

When I woke up, I was in my bed. I thought it was all a dream. But my conscious was telling me Danny and Tucker are in danger. _'I need to go save them! There still alive and I know it!' _I told myself mentally as I got off my bed and dashed to the front door so I can save them.

* * *

><p><strong>Darknissa's POV<strong>

'_Hmm… They're aren't awake yet. Well we'll see about that'_ I thought as I slapped them awake.

"SAM!" Danny screamed as he shot up fully awake. "…uh… I meant Ham?"

"Oh Danny your funny. We all know you were dreaming about Sam." I said in a disgusted voice.

"We?" Danny asked being clueless.

"Hey! Did you forget I was here too?" Tucker asked offended.

"Sorry Tuck. Didn't see you there." Danny replied. "Anyways, who are you and what do you want?"

"Me? Well I'm Daniela Dark." I sighed. Third time I explained this. "But call me Darknissa. If you call me Daniela, you're dead." They blinked twice. I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, I came to kidnap you because this is revenge for your goth freak friend named Sam." I finished and Danny looked angry as ever.

"First off SHE'S NOT A GOTH FREAK! And second, why do you want revenge? What did she ever do to you?" Danny said with anger.

"Well lots off things. She haven't told her secret to you or Tucker yet?" I asked as the shook there heads no. "Well that's to bad. You will find out soon. In the meantime you will be tortured!"

Nuh-uh! Danny has ghost powers! He can defeat you! Right Danny?" Tucker said as he looked at Danny struggling.

"These cuffs are ghost proof! Can't… Go… Ghost. Or… break… free." Danny said while struggling and trying to go ghost.

"That's to bad. Now time to torture!" I yelled with an evil grin. _'Soon they will be dead and the goth girl/lion will be gone for good!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

I was running down to Fenton works. I know where they are. Darknissa too obvious to hide them anywhere else. I got to Fenton Works and knocked on the door. Jazz answered the door.

"Oh hey Sam. Danny's not here right now. Where is he?"

"No time to explain. Danny's been kidnapped. He's in the ghost zone. And no you can't come. I need to do this alone. I will tell you something later ok?" I explained to Jazz and she nodded. I went into the lab and didn't even bother to turn into a lion. I went in and disappeared into the green portal.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's POV<strong>

We were tortured by weapons and things that sting and hurt so much. Tucker and I needed to escape. But how? Just then a huge ectoblastic gun came right in front of me. I was scared. I didn't know what to do. I was trapped. Nothing I could do. Well this is the last goodbye. I'm going to miss all of my loved ones.

"Say goodbye Ghost Boy!" Darknissa said as she loaded her gun.

"NOOOOO!" I yelled as I waited for the pain to start. **(A/N: Sound familiar? :P)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

When I was searching for Danny and Tucker, I heard a scream. "NOOOOO!" It sounded like Danny. I turned into my lion half with black fur, dark purple eyes, and purple paws. I ran to the screaming that I heard. I saw Darknissa holding an ectoblastic gun in her hands and pointing it to Danny. I ran faster and faster. I tackled Darknissa to the ground.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" I screamed pinning her down.

"Aww. How sweet. The lion is saving her loved ones again. How cute!" Darknissa said in a squeaky voice. _'Oh no. I hope Danny's cluelessness won't figure it out' _I thought with hope.

"What? What are you-" Danny was cut off by Darknissa.

"Ah, doesn't matter. You will find out soon. In the meantime…" Darknissa interrupted him and kicked me off her. "Now, Danny time to kill you!"

"Oh NO YOU WON'T!" I yelled as I scratched Darknissa. She covered her arm.

"Sam its impossible to defeat me and you know it!" Darknissa said as she shot an ecto-ray at me.

"Sam? As in Sam Manson?" Danny asked confused.

"Yes Danny. Sam as in Samantha Elizabeth Manson." I said sighing.

"B-But H-How?-" Danny was cut off _again _by Darknissa.

"I told you Danny. You would find out sooner or later." Darknissa said with an evil smile. "Well Sam you will never defeat me. I'm too powerful. Also, if you try to tackle me, I will BITE YOU! MWAHAHA!" Darknissa yelled as she did her 'evil laugh.'

"Well we'll see about that." I said as I bit her on the arm. She screamed in pain and fell to the floor as she held her arm. I brok off Danny and Tucker's cuffs and Danny transformed.

"Thanks Sam. Let me take care of Darknissa for you." Danny insisted.

"No. I can do this. You run off. I'll take care of this." I said as I went closer to Darknissa.

"Sam…" Danny muttered.

"Trust me." I said hoping he'll understand. He just nodded and carried the unconscious Tucker and flew away.

"So Darknissa. Who's powerful now huh?" I said as I scratched her with my pointy claws. She then became unconscious after that so I floated up to where Danny was with the unconscious Tucker. But then Tucker woke up.

"Where are we? Who are you?" Tucker asked looking at me.

"I'm Sam. In lion form." I said disappointed that now they found out.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Danny and Tucker asked in unison.

"Because I promised myself. I was born with this power. I saved the town from villians and such. I stopped when I was eight and now when my parents told me about this, I started to use them again. That's why I had been ditching school all week." I explained to them.

"But why-" Danny was cut off by someone hitting us with a ecto ray and laughing.

"Can't get away from me! YOU CAN NOT DEFEAT ME!" That was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Long Chapter. Anyways what are Sam, Danny, and Tucker going to do now that there kidnapped again? Will they escape? Will they survive? Find out in Chapter 5: finding Away. (May change)<strong>


	5. Tackle or get Bitten!

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! NJ Ask started this week DX Well one more day left! :D But its math D: Well ENJOY! (And just so you know, Sam Turned into human form when she passed out)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

When I woke up, I was on a metal table. Danny and Tucker strapped in chairs in the corner. Tucker was still unconscious (Poor kid) and Danny just woke up.

"W-Where am I?" Danny asked frightened and confused.

"I don't know," I said and startled Danny. "But I got a feeling Darknissa's behind this."

"SAM!" Danny yelled. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, you?"

"Yeah, I think so." Danny said as he slapped Tucker awake.

"AH!- Oh. Hey Guys!" Tucker said. Just then Darknissa came from the shadows.

"Ah, I see you all are awake." Darknissa said in a deep voice. She came over to me and began using a laser tool. The laser was coming up to me faster and faster. I started to scream.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Danny screamed as he broke free and tackled Darknissa.

"You don't want to do that, now don't you?" Darknissa said as her mouth got close to his shoulder. He got off her and fired a ghost ray out of his hand. Meanwhile the laser was about 2 inches from my arm-pit. I screamed and Danny heard. He quickly turned off the laser and unstrapped me. I sat up and hugged him. He hugged back. We broke apart and Danny untied Tucker. I then went where Darknissa was. She shot a ghost ray at me.

"YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME YOU FOOLS!" Darknissa screamed.

"Oh really? Is that true? Well to me its not 'cause I'm not the one who gets trapped into a Fenton Thermos and gets sent into the Ghost zone!" I said.

"Hmph!" Darknissa pouted in defeat. "But I'm more powerful!"

"Oh no. I new fruit loop." Danny joked. I chuckled.

"What? Me? A Fruit loop? Nonsense! I'm no crazy!" Darknissa protested.

"Yeah. Says who, who kidnaps someone's loved ones!" I said as I began to laugh. Darknissa went pale.

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH!" Darknissa screamed. Danny, Tucker and I stopped laughing and looked at Darknissa in shock. She was glowing red! She began to rise and started to lift the objects up. "I HAD IT WITH BEING DEFEATED BY YOU, SAMANTHA! ITS TIME TO GET MY REVENGE… ONCE. AND. FOR. ALL!" Darknissa then threw the floating objects right at us. Danny turned me and Tucker intangible. When the objects went through us, he turned us visible again. Darknissa got angrier and angrier. Then I decided to turn into my lion form with my black fur, purple eyes, and my purple paws. I then growled at Darknissa and pinned her down.

"Nuh-uh-uh. You know the warning Samantha. Tackle me or I bite!" Darknissa said as she came close to my shoulder.

"Not unless I bite you first!" I said as I bit her shoulder. She hissed at the pain and covered the spot where I had bit her.

"Very clever Samantha," Darknissa started. "But not as clever as this!" Darknissa then tackled me and bit me on the shoulder. I gasped. It says if you get bit by a vampire you die or you turn into a vampire!

"NO!" Tucker and Danny (Mostly Danny) yelled in unison.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" Danny screamed as he kneeled down to me. He picked me up in bridal style. He touched the spot where Darknissa bit me. I winced in pain.

"oh nothing. Just bit her. But she may die or turn into a vampire. No human form. All vampire. Good day!" Darknissa said as she turned intangible and flew through the ceiling. Me and Danny growled at her. I began to loose conscious and turn back to human form. I could here one last word before I began to pass out. "SAM!" Danny and Tucker said in unison and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Sam! D: Anyway, what will happen? Will Sam die? Will Sam turn into a FULL vampire with no human form? Or will Danny and Tucker save her before its too late? Find out in chapter 6: Don't say goodbye.<strong>


	6. Don't Say Goodbye

**Hey I'm back! Now its time for this chapter! Hope you like!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

I woke up in the Fenton Works lab. I heard a beeping sound coming from my side. It was my heart rate. I am so confused right now, so I sat up.

"Sam? You okay?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I think so," I replied. "What am I doing here?"

"We are going to see if we can cure you until you become a vampire for life. My Mom and Dad are helping us. But they don't know that you're a half lion." Danny replied. He put a strand of hair that was in front of my face behind my ear. He began stroking my cheek. "We're not going to let you down. Okay?"

"I know that Danny. This isn't goodbye, for now." I said as I hugged him close. He hugged back. Just then Danny's parents and Tucker came running into the lab.

"Sam! Are you feeling okay? Are you hurt?" Maddie asked with worry.

"I'm fine everyone, thanks." I replied and everyone nodded.

"We are going to take some tests okay? Then we will see if we can find a cure." Maddie said and I nodded. This was going to be a _long _day.

* * *

><p>After Maddie and Jack took some tests they were researching stuff on the computer. Tucker and Danny came up in front of me.<p>

"How are you doing Sam?" Tucker asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just scared." I admitted.

"Sam," Danny said as he came over to the table I was laying on and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Don't be scared. We're going to make it through this."

"I don't know. What happens if we can't find a cure and I turn into a vampire?" I said sadly. "Then this is goodbye?"

"Don't say goodbye. Because you're going nowhere." Danny replied and we looked into each others eyes. I had a huge secret crush on Danny. Now that crush is falling into love. I'm falling for my best friend. _Super._

"Uh, sorry to break the moment 'lovebirds' but uh, the results are ready." Tucker said as we ran near Jack and Maddie.

"Okay. We found the results!" Jack yelled proudly. Maddie rolled her eyes.

"It says here that, _To cure a bite from a vampire is to get somebody who is willing to donate blood to you. If that person does, then the blood will cover the vampire spell and it won't work. Thank you for reading have a wonderful day._" Maddie read.

"Well who will donate?" I asked.

"Well Danny has the blood that you need, right Danny?" Tucker asked giving him a hint.

"What?… Are… you… talking about I don't have that kind of blood!" Danny said nervously.

"NO! Not THAT blood. The OTHER blood." Tucker said pointing to the computer where the information about the blood is.

"What are you…" Danny trailed off. "Ooooooh, yeah I have that kind of blood."

"But Mr. and Mrs. Fenton Jazz can do it." Tucker said.

"Why not us?" Jack said as he frowned.

"Oh, Uh, Because… you deserve a break and you did so much for me already!" I lied hoping they would go with it. They shrugged.

"Okay." They said in unison as they went upstairs.

"Nice save Sam. Thanks." Danny said to me.

"no problem!" I said as I smiled. He smiled back. Jazz came running down the lab.

"Okay! We need to do this quick! At midnight which is in four minutes, Sam will turn into a vampire forever!" Jazz said. Jazz then strapped me and Danny in chairs and took out a needle. She took the needle and pressed it into Danny's arm and was being careful not too get his ectoplasm blood. When she didn't, she took the needle over to me.

"Two minutes left," Jazz said. "Feeling brave?" I nodded. She then released the blood and it went into my skin. The vampire blood was gone. I could tell. Jazz released the needle as soon as the clock hit Twelve. Everyone sighed in relief.

"We did it!" I yelled in relief.

"Yeah we did!" Danny replied. Just then Jack and Maddie came down with my parents. _Oh great._

"SAMANTHA! What have you done?" My dad yelled.

"VAMPIRE BLOOD? WHAT VAMPIRE WERE YOU WITH?" My Mom yelled.

"Mom, Dad I-" I was cut off by my Dad.

"Are explaining all of this when we get home missy!" Dad said as he grabbed my arm. I mouthed help me to Danny, Tucker and Jazz. They laughed. This was NOW going to be a _long, long _night for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol. Poor Sam. Anyway more with that came from. Maybe just one more chapter. Anyway, A Epilogue will be coming next chapter so stay tuned! :D<strong>


	7. Epilogue

**Ok! Here's the last chapter of this story! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

The next day was school. So I woke up, got dressed, and got everything I needed and went downstairs. I ate breakfast, said goodbye to my family and went outside to the bus stop. I found Tucker.

"Hey Tucker! How's it going?" I greeted him.

"Hey Sam. Everything's great," Tucker replied. "You?"

"Never better! Where's Danny?" As in right on cue, Danny appeared.

"Hey guys! Need a lift?" Danny asked. We nodded and Danny took us with his hands and flew off with us. I could feel the wind blowing in my face. I love flying. It clears my mind of what ever problems I get into. We reached the school and Danny transformed back into Danny Fenton in a bush. We went inside Casper High.

* * *

><p>During lunch my head stung. Someone was in trouble. Danny and Tucker looked at me.<p>

"Um.. Someone… is… in… trouble." I admitted while I was trying to control the pain. Danny stood up.

"Then I'm coming with you. I can't let you get hurt again." Danny insisted.

"Danny, I'm fine. I can do this." I said. But Danny shook his head. He went up to me and kissed me on the lips. Fireworks exploded into the sky in my mind. We broke apart and I put my forehead against his.

"Does that change your mind?" Danny asked. I nodded. We went into a bush and we transformed. I ran where my conscience told me where to go. Then Danny's ghost sense went off. We found Skulker in the woods with a bear and attacking a person.

"Okay, you go and defeat Skulker while I take care of the bear." I said and he nodded and I attacked the bear. I bit it and it winced and I scratched it. It ran away as soon as Danny sucked Skulker into the Fenton Thermos.

"We make a pretty good team." I admitted.

"Yeah we do." Danny replied and kissed me on the cheek. We made it back to Casper High still alive. Maybe Danny and Tucker knowing my power isn't that bad. Maybe this power was a really special gift after all.

* * *

><p><strong> The end.<strong>

** Until next time xD**

**Cool! Maybe I will make a sequel! Well I would like to thank these two people who gave nice reviews in this story:**

**Oak Leaf Ninja**

**The Raven's Nevermore**

**And Thank all of you for reading! Love you all!**

**~SamXDanny**


End file.
